Greatest Decision
by Melodic Art
Summary: A girl wanted a simple life against the decisions of her family. Now, she's going to live in her greatest decision.
1. Clan Auresol

**Chapter 1: Clan Auresol**

As usual, Mayune wake up earlier than her parents or her siblings. She opens the window and observes her surroundings. The sun has not yet rises and the city is not yet alive. There's nothing to do for her in this cloudy morning.

She changed her clothes and descends to the stairs. She opens the lights and her older brother's poring pet greeted her. She went to the kitchen and started working with their breakfast. It is her normal routine and she wonder if she could ever escape to it.

Her family usually wakes up at seven in the morning so she didn't bother to think of them. It is only four in the morning and she has three hours to spend alone.

As she started cooking, she heard footsteps. After a while, the sound was gone. She looks at their living room to see if someone was there but sees no one. Since it was gone, she return her attention to the meal she is about to cook.

Then, she heard it again, louder than before and nearer to her. She becomes nervous, unaware of what it is. She pretend that she hear nothing. Suddenly a hand closes her eyes making her to shout as loud as she can. The stranger cover her mouth.

"Hush, Mayune, it's only me, Haru, your brother." Mayune look at her older brother. She feel relieved to know that it is only Haru.

"You nearly scared me to death, Haru." Her older brother chuckled. Mayune was annoyed but she continues. "You're early today, huh? You're sick?"

Haru bursted into laughter, "Are you kidding? Me? Sick? Of course not!." He stopped laughing and sits down to one of the dining chairs. "Don't you know that I'm going to be a blacksmith now, little sister? This is the big day I would be the same profession as Father."

"Oh… Sorry, I'm not interested in job changing." She said as she cooks the food.

"Are you going to follow Mother's footsteps? To remain a simple citizen as ever?" he sighed and looks at her younger sister's back. "Or Ayami? To serve as a humble Kafra all around?"

She remembered her older sister, Ayami. She left their house to find her destiny by herself. Father was forcing her to be a merchant and soon to be alchemist but she disagree. She wanted really to help her people not by using any weapon. In her journey, she discovered the path of a Kafra. She loves the profession so she turned her back on us and joined the job she really dreamed of.

She forced herself to return to the reality since she need a concentration on cooking. If one more second has passed, the food is going to be burnt. Gladly, she manages to.

"Yes, I want to be a simple citizen as mother." She answered the curious look of Haru. Haru shook his head and stand up. He walked his way to the living room. He stopped by the door and look at his sister. "Don't be Mayune. It's hard."

He leaves her at a confusing state of mind.

The time passed by and now, her family was awake. She serves them all and sit on her chair. Her family was talking of some thing, She then realized it is about what Haru said earlier. That he would become a blacksmith today.

His father, a respected blacksmith in Alberta speak in a very proud voice. He was very proud that his first son inherited his skills in forging. Her mother, a simple housewife nodded in agreement. Haru just look at Mayune with a worried face. She knew why. Her brother was just worried for her. Her choice of career.

Her older brother, next to Haru whose name is Ryu laughed very hard. He is a merchant dreaming to be a blacksmith someday, too.

Another brother, Kaijo is eating in silent. He never used to talk a lot. Mayune ever wonders why Kaijo chooses to be an alchemist. He's kind of weird.

Same moment in her life, she cannot relate to the discussion. She didn't know why she isn't interested. Maybe, a lesson from Ayami or…

her family who was dying just to be the greatest Clan ever, the Clan Auresol.


	2. Beginning

**Chapter 2: Beginning**

Her family leaves as soon as they finished eating. They all leave to support Haru including her mother, for the first time. No wonder, Haru is her favorite son. Mayune was left alone in the mansion with the poring pet and some maids. Bored, she sits in the living room and scans the nearest news paper at the rack.

Something caught her attention. It's something about their family, about Ayami to be specific. She didn't understand what is written. All about jobs and all. She hated it. She started to read it. Ayami was… jailed? She was shocked. How could it possibly be? Her job was the safest job she ever imagined. She can't believe what she is reading.

She continues to read the article. Her sister was jailed at Prontera? She started to think. She then analyzed something, "By the way, where in the world is Prontera?"

Mayune cursed herself for being so ignorant. She looks at the date it was written. The news paper fall from her hand to the floor. Her family lied to her. The article was written a day after Ayami left. It means that Ayami wasn't Kafra at all. At the very start, she doubts it. Now it is clear to her why she left in teary eyes. It was two years before. She wonders if Ayami was still in Prontera.

She remains sitting the whole day, analyzing the facts she had read. She will confront her family later. They will explain the real story behind Ayami's departure to her. It wasn't fair! Even she has nothing to do with such things; she still has the right to know. Ayami is still her sister.

When the night falls, some knocks was heard at the door. Mayune always the one that opens the door for them but today she asks a maid to do it for her. Surprised, the maid made her way to the door and opens it. Mayune heard laughing voices and stop when they see her.

"How's your day, Mayune?" her mother asks her. She didn't say anything and remains silent. Her mother is surprised at her sudden change of attitude. Haru looks at her worriedly.

Ryu laughs and looks at Mayune, "Don't worry about her, too much Mother! Mai only wants some attention, right Mayune?" She still didn't talk.

Father touches Mother's shoulder and said, "Just leave her alone, Awata. She is a big girl now." Awata looks at her husband and nod. She looks at Haru then stands up and leaves with the man.

Kaijo on the other hand, is standing some feet beside Haru. Haru is kneeling next to her, still looking at her intently wanting to catch her eyes. She looks away not wanting to meet his oldest brother's gaze.

A moment of silence is between them. After a while, Kaijo break the silence. "If you want something to discuss on, we're here." After that, he leaves. Mayune and Haru remain the room.

"Something's bothering you little sister?" Haru asks his sister. He is very worried at her. She is not like that. She is a cheerful type of person even she is always outcast. But the young lady in front of him is different. He senses it. He knows that something was on Mayune's mind now and he knows that it was a serious topic.

"Nothing." She thought that it wasn't the right time to open the topic now. They are still in celebration and she didn't want to ruin their fun. She chooses to carry this burden until it is the right time.

"I know that there is." Haru insisted. "Don't you trust me, Mai? I thought that we will be telling each other our secrets. Why not now? when it is truly needed?"

Mayune looks at her brother's eyes. "It's really nothing, Haru. It's not a secret, either. I will just tell you soon." Mayune stands up and so Haru. She holds Haru's hands and smile. "Are you already a blacksmith? What happened?"

Haru still unconvinced manages to fake a smile. "I am, Mai. And you are the one I chooses to give my first forged item." Haru get something on his pocket and handed it to Mayune. It was a red box.

"Get it…" Mayune get the small box and looks at his brother. "C'mon open it. I am excited to see if it fits you." Mayune open the box and amazed. Inside the box is a necklace with an oval pendant on it. It engraved a curved letter 'C' with a flower beside it. It was made in silver and the design in gold. It is surely cozy.

"You made it?" Haru nodded. She hugged her brother and said. "It's beautiful! Thank you…"

Haru smiled and hold Mayune in her shoulders. "Let's put this on you." He gets the necklace and moves behind Mayune. He gently put the necklace on Mayune's neck then she touches the pendant. He faces her again.

"You look more beautiful than ever, little sister. 'C' stands for 'charm' for you have it. And I know you love nature, isn't it?" He said as he stares at her.

She blushes. "I am not charming, Haru but it is true that I love nature. I promised that I will keep it. So what are you planning to do?"

Haru yawn and smile. "Sleep. I really need it now. I was restless this night. Let's go?" He offers his arm to his sister.

She takes it and said. "Why not?" They walk to their own room.

"Mai." She looks at the direction of the voice. It's Haru. "Please end your strife now, can you?. It wouldn't work. You know it's difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"I know why you're serious today, Mayune. But I want you to tell me personally. I'm you're brother, trust me."

Mayune open the door to her bedroom. "I'll try."

"Promise me, Mayune. It is past. It already ends. Don't look at it anymore. It will cause you more pain."

"I promise I'll try." And then she enters her room. "It is not yet over, Haru. It is only the beginning. I am not ignorant any more." And the silent falls in the mansion.


	3. Ayami Auresol

**Chapter 3: Ayami Auresol**

She didn't slept well last night so she wakes up late today much to the amazement of her family. She still didn't know how to gather information about her lost sister. Mayune is still confused and she didn't know whom to trust anymore.

When she goes down the stairs, the family had finished eating their breakfast and has their own ways. His father isn't there for he left early to his shop. Ryu joined Mother in shopping for goods. Kaijo is in his laboratory, experimenting again for another potion. Only Haru left in the dining room.

Mayune eyed her brother, "I thought you're joining Father to his smith today? Aren't you going to practice your skills with him? Change of plans or hearts?"

"Neither…" Haru looks at her sister who is standing by the door. "Don't want to take a sit and eat your breakfast?"

Mayune sit down across her brother and start her meal. "So what are you doing here?"

"I told Father that I will follow. I told him that I will just give you something very important before the day starts. He agreed and leaves me here."

"Which is?"

"Answers." Mayune looks at Haru surprisingly. What did he mean of 'answers'? She didn't ask any questions at him, as she remembers. So what kind of answers would he be giving? Answers to these questions or… Yeah, she now knows.

"Hey, I remember something. This is your last year to turn to your first job. After this, your chance is over. Want to plan something? You may not be a merchant if you wish." Mayune eats the remaining of her meal.

As soon as she finished she faces Haru. "What job can you inquire in Prontera?"

"In Prontera? Surprisingly you ask that. I never thought you know Prontera." He relaxes on his chair and thinks. "Let's see… As far as I know, acolytes are found in Prontera. But I told you, don't ever be."

Mayune thinks. Maybe this 'acolytes' has something to do over her sister's matter. "Why shouldn't I? and what does these acolytes do?"

Haru sighed and continue. "Acolytes use holy power in defeating enemies. They are more on supports than in offense. They are best in healing but weak in attacking. But acolytes in a party are a big advantage like mostly if it turns into a priest."

Holy power? Then why Ayami was jailed in such place of holiness? It became more confusing for her. "I didn't find any harm in this job. Why shouldn't I choose that?"

"Father hates acolyte, Mai." Haru looks away. "I know what you really thinking on asking about Prontera. It's about Ayami, right?"

Haru hits the center of the conversation. Mayune, on the other hand thinks that she should know about that now. "You're right. I ever wonder why you didn't become Alchemist. They are intelligent, I guess. Kaijo always hold a book. You're wise, you should be it."

"I thought that before." Haru chuckled. "But I'm Father's first son, his heir. I will be the future leader in our clan. Even I disagree, it won't change anything. So I just try to like this profession and it seems not that bad."

"Oh… What if I become a blacksmith? What should I look like?" Mayune laughs as she examines the outfit of a blacksmith. "Its sucks!"

Haru laughed with her. "I never dreamed that of, Mai. It never suits you. And besides, you're our only girl. I don't want you to be like me. You have fair complexion just to be burned in forging. You're too beautiful for this job, Mayune. You better take the Alchemist life."

Mayune looks serious again. "I'm not the only girl in this family, Haru."

Haru stopped laughing and looks at her. "Alright, back to Ayami… and the acolytes. Ayami isn't really a Kafra, Mai. She is an acolyte in Prontera. Aya loves helping people and Kafra isn't that helpful but… an incident happens."

"That incident jailed her two years ago, right?"

"Right." It saddened his face but still he continues for the sake of his little sister's contentment. "There is a trouble happened at the church. It is all about… Valkyries."

She was surprised. She never heard the word before. And she knows it is not an easy job. "What is a valkyrie? It's a new word for me."

"Everyone thought that Valkyries are just a myth. It was a result of our fantasies. That one day, a valkyrie is sent from above to help us in this war. They are skillful fighters and powerful healers. They are the choosers of the slain. The best among the fighters you would ever see and…" Haru stopped and looks at his sister who looks at different direction. "Do you wish to continue, Mayune? It's difficult to…"

"One day, in an acolyte training, they saw a lady whose dress is in blue with gold. They have a shield with the same color with their dress and designed with an unknown pattern. They wore a helmet, no blacksmith ever forged on. They hold a sword exerts too much light. Everyone that looks at her have peace on mind. She was a beauty as they say."

The two look at the direction of the voice and see Kaijo standing by the door. Mayune was surprised to hear Kaijo in this kind of conversation. Haru stands up and looks at Kaijo.

"What are you doing here, Kaijo?"

Kaijo shook his head and looks at Haru. "I'm trying to explain to Mayune what she is asking for, Haru. She needs to know now. It may change her decision of being a simple citizen forever."

Mayune looks at Haru then to Kaijo. "I wish for you to continue, Kaijo." Haru stares at her unbelievable. "Mayune…"

She smiles at Haru. "I need to know now, Haru. It makes me grieve more if I wouldn't know the truth. I know it's difficult but we're talking about Ayami Auresol! Our sister!"

Haru sits down in resignation. Mayune sits also and looks at Kaijo. "It will cause you no harm if you sit, Kaijo." Kaijo took Mayune's advice and sits down.

Kaijo continues his story, "In everyone's surprise, the lady looks like Ayami. The unknown lady holds Aya's hand and smiles. A strong light blasted and kills everyone except Ayami. The last words of the lady echoed to the whole Prontera. 'I thy shall live again as a valkyrie, Lady Ayami.'"

Mayune is shocked in the event. She didn't know what to react. This valkyrie seems to know Aya a very long time to speaks such words. She thy shall live again? What does it means?

"The whole church accuses Ayami a crime of murder. They claim that Ayami killed eleven acolytes and a priestess. An acolyte that hides during that time, narrated the whole story as I tell it to you. Ayami agreed with the story. After some trial, Ayami was punished to jail."

Mayune bolted up. "With no enough evidence! That's rather unfair!"

"Words from Ayami are enough for the punishment, Mai." It's Haru who is talking. Mayune feels tears are in her eyes now. "What… words?"

"That the light emits from her."

Mayune busted into tears. Ayami is such a kind person. She only wishes to help other people. Why do things so cruel to her? And who is that damned valkyrie who is the reason of all this burden? She cursed herself, the whole world around her. Haru touches Mayune's shoulder for relief. Kaijo looks guilty. He shouldn't tell her about it. If he wasn't, nothing like this would be ever happen.

Mayune looks at Haru in teary eyes. "I have decided."


	4. Rebellion

**Chapter 4: Rebellion**

"What do you mean you have decided?" Kaijo asks her worried. "What have you decided?"

Mayune wept the tears on her face. "Is Ayami is still in Prontera?" Her two brothers look away from her. Neither of them answered. No one wants to continue the conversation. "The story have gone this far. Aren't you going to complete it? Or you want me to search about it?"

"No, she manages to escape. No one right now knows where she was or what happened to her. They only know that one morning, when some guards check her cell, she disappeared."

Mayune thinks deeply and analyze everything. "I have decided to be an acolyte. I am going to find everything about this case."

"But Mayune! Father won't agree! He had enough of Ayami and he didn't want anyone to follow the step." Haru exclaimed while Kaijo sighed. He expected that this would happen but still he will take the consequences.

Mayune shook her head. "I won't follow her step, Haru. I will be more careful than what she did. I am not that kind, you know. I won't accept anything that is against to me."

Kaijo stands up and leaves. Mayune is about to follow but Haru grabbed her wrist. "We'll talk about this when we come home with Father. Wait here. That's an order." Haru let go of her and leaves. She heard that the main door was opened then closed. She exited the dining room to their garden.

She examines the surroundings around her. This wouldn't be the same as she reaches Prontera. There will be no more oceans she can see or the sound of the cargo ship coming or leaving. She will not see as peaceful as this place. She heard from Kaijo that even Prontera is the place where the main church is standing; it is still the center of Rune-Midgard. Trade is around and noises are everywhere. You can see almost all jobs roaming around the city. It is totally different from this.

Merchants came from Alberta but still it wasn't noisy at it seems to be. Everyone leaves after they change their jobs. Maybe all of them leave for Prontera making Clan Auresol the richest clan in Alberta. She wonders if the status will be the same if they were in Prontera.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a little girl crying outside their gate. She walks near the child and smiles at her. "Are you lost, little girl?"

The little girl looks at her and said, "My older brother leaves me here. He's so stupid! I hate him!"

Mayune looks concerned. "Why does your older brother leaves you?"

The little girl faces Mayune, "He was dying to buy the cheapest claymore he could ever find. He is with his friend, a merchant."

Mayune laughed. "Really? Um… what is a claymore? Does it cost too much?"

The little girl shocked and Mayune know why. Another person who surprised at her ignorance. "Claymore is a sword young lady. I don't know how much does it cost but I know he has little money to buy it."

Mayune kneeled to the little girl. "Do you want to find your brother? He must be worried to you, too. Do you want me to join you?"

The little girl wept her tears and smiles at her. "You don't look bad, Young lady and you seems an ordinary citizen with no job at all. How old are you now?"

Mayune is surprised at this bold attitude of this little girl to her. But still she was amused. She never had a younger sister or even a sister so she misses it. "I'm already 15 years old, little girl. Why do you ask?"

"You're only 15!" Mayune was shocked. Only? She's old, she thought. "So you still have the chance to turn to your first job, Young lady. I'm only five if you would ask but I am already a novice. I signed application already."

Novice? Maybe a starting job. "That's… nice. I will be soon, too. I am just waiting for my father. Let's go?" Mayune offers her hand to the little girl which she eagerly holds it. "By the way, what's your name? Do you want me to call you 'little girl' always?" She asks as she walks around Alberta.

"Of course not! I'm Eiko and my brother's name is Maxell Kisuwa, 18 years old. How about your name? Is it too formal to call you always 'Young lady' as seems you belonging to the richest clan, the Clan Auresol."

She laughed at Eiko's assumption. Yes, she is but she didn't tell her that. "Mayune. You can call me Mai, if you like."

"Okay Mayune. Do you know where a store here is?" Eiko asks as she felt very tired. Mayune is also tired also. She wasn't used at walking too long. "Yeah, that one. Let's go."

As they enter the store, they heard a voice of a young man shouting together with another man. It is like they are arguing at a price of a certain weapon.

"I told you I'm a merchant! Give us a very high discount!" a merchant with green hair shouted.

"I give you already a discount based on the level of your discount skill! That's enough for you!" The store owner shouted back. They shouted again and again. All the costumers leave the store.

"Get out of my store, you jerks! Don't ever try to step on my store again!"

"We'll never leave if you won't give us what we need!" a man with brown hair shouted at the man. Eiko ran toward the swordsman and said, "Maxell! You're here! I thought you leave me already."

The swordsman whom she knows as Maxell carries Eiko in his arms. "Sorry Eiko, if I take too long. This man is too arrogant to give me what I want."

Mayune walks to the old man and said. "Good day, merchant. I'll pay for their goods."

The man was surprised and he gives it to her as she pays for it. "Good day to you, too young lady. May God bless you for your kindness." The store owner smiles at her while he glares madly at the young men.

She gives the sword to Eiko and said. "Take care of it, will you?" She gives Eiko a very warm smile as she leaves. The two young men stared at her in disbelief. Claymore is too cheap for her. She wonders if the store owner knows her.

She started to have her way home when a voice of a young man called her. "Wait! Please!" She stopped and turns around to see the swordsman with Eiko in his arms running toward her. Behind him runs the merchant. "Wait!"

She was surprised and stared at the young man. "Do you need something? What is it Eiko?"

Eiko smiled at her. "Maxell just wants to say thank you, Mayune."

Maxell blushes but he shook his head and face her. As soon as their gazes meet, he blushes more. "T-thank you for this…" and he shows to her the claymore.

"Oh, it's nothing…" She said. The merchant looks at her and offer his hand for a handshake. "Um… Nice meeting you, I'm Akito Hanamichi." She took his hand and shake with him.

"I'm… I'm…" The swordsman is very nervous as he held his hand for a handshake. Mayune chuckled. "You're Maxell Kisuwa, 18 years old and that little girl is Eiko Kisuwa, you're younger sister who is five years old but already a novice, am I correct?"

Maxell is surprised at her statement. "I-I don't know that y-you already know me. Well… Maybe, Eiko had already told you about m-me…"

She smiles at him. "Yeah, it seems yes."

"Lady Mayune!" They all turn around to see a maid running toward them. "Young Lady, Lord Shigure and Master Haru are waiting for you in the mansion. They are very worried about you."

"Young lady? Lord? Master?" the trio simultaneously asks Mayune who just smiled shyly at them. "Eh…?"

There's something in this girl that make Maxell smile. Her warm smile, her soft laughter, her crimson eyes that almost melt him while she stares at him. And above all that, she was very kind. But now, this maid was calling her Young Lady and Lord Shigure and Master Haru is waiting for her. That means…

"You foolish slums! Don't you know that Young Lady Mayune is the only remaining daughter of Lord Shigure Auresol?" They all stared at her shocked. "And Master Haru is her oldest brother, the heir of Lord Shigure! His other brothers are the famous merchant Ryu…" Akito's jaw fell. "And the wisest Alchemist Kaijo." Akito fell totally.

"Enough for compliment, Maya." Mayune ordered her maid. "Tell them that I need to talk with some friends. I'll be back soon."

"You befriend with the poor, Young Lady?" Mayune glared at her. She bows her head very low and looks at the trio. "You're lucky mostly you Akito." And then she leaves.

"Wow! So I'm right with my assumption at our first meeting, Mayune." Eiko smiled very proudly. Maxell snapped her right away. "Silence, Eiko. She is a Young Lady, daughter of the richest clan in Alberta." Mayune smile sadly.

"Now I know why you had paid our bill now you don't have any job at all." Akito said matter-of-factly. So you're the daughter of the famous Lord Shigure Auresol, eh? And the sister of my mentor, Master Ryu."

"Ryu has an apprentice?" she nearly laughed very hard at the statement. "I don't know that Ryu teaches people now he can't teach himself proper manner."

"It seems that we wasted your time, Young lady… We're…" Maxell apologize at her feeling very uneasy.

Mayune smiled at him sadly, "I told them that you're my friends. First friends, actually. Want to visit our humble abode?"

"Sure! I would love to, Mai!" Eiko answered happily. Maxell closes her mouth. "How dare you to call Young lady Mayune by her nickname!"

"I ask her to, Maxell." Mayune answered for Eiko. "How about you, Akito? Want to join us?"

"Sure! I want to see the famous Auresol Mansion!" All agree that forced Maxell to agree on his own.

"You take too long, Mayune." Shigure said as Mayune enter the mansion.

"Sorry Father. I enjoyed myself too much with my new friends." Mayune said and looks at the three people behind her.

"I'm glad you made friends at last, Mai." It's Awata, her mother who is talking. She turns her attention to the three people behind Mayune. "You are maybe very kind to gain my daughter's trust. Nice meeting you. I'm Awata Auresol, Mayune's mother." And Awata bow her head very gracefully to the three much to their surprised.

"Can you leave us alone?" Haru asks the three people who immediately left. Awata followed them to the garden.

Shigure stared at Mayune. "What do Haru is saying about your decision? What do you mean you want to be an acolyte?"

"I want to be an acolyte, Father. I am not used in lying at you so I will tell you my reason. It is to find out what really happened to Ayami."

Shigure stands up and walks near to Mayune. He slaps him very hard the she fell to the floor. "How dare you, Mayune!"

"Father!" Haru hold his father's hand when he is going to slap again Mayune's face. Mayune stands up and face her father.

She holds her cheek that reddened in color. After a while, she vomits blood. Kaijo watched in dismay while Haru, still holding his father's hand looks in disbelief.

She expected it from his father. She didn't even wonder why she vomits blood. His father's hands are strong due to his job. It hurts her too much but she didn't mind as she deserves it.

"Why do all my daughters fight against my decision! And the worst of all is that they all turned to be an acolyte! How reckless father I might be!"

Mayune, after she regained her composure stands straight to her father. "You are a very good father. You are always fair in everybody. Not only your richness that everyone look up to you. It's your good attitude to everybody, Father and I adore you for that. I always wished that I will be like you, strong but gentle at the same time. You're independent and you always stand to your pride. I may not be as strong as you but I know I am strong enough to face the real world, Father. The real world outside this mansion. And I choose to be an acolyte!"

"You disgrace me, Mayune. If I am that good, why are standing against me?"

"I have my own decision, Father and like you I stand up to it. I will be an acolyte no matter what. I tried my best to think it aside and follow your will but I failed. I am not as strong as you, Father and I admit it so I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I disgrace you. Sorry if I disgrace your name, our clan. I'm sorry…" She ran to her room.

"Mayune!" Shigure called letting go of himself from Haru's grip in his hand. When he was free, he tried to follow Mayune to her room but Kaijo block the way up to the stair. "Are you going to disobey me also, Kaijo!"

"No Father but I will not let you stop Mayune. You told Mother that she was now a big girl and so it does. Why are you still acting that she can't take care of herself? Are you afraid of what happened to Ayami will be Mayune's same fate? Father, for your own understanding Mayune already knows everything. She knows how to handle that situation now. The only thing we can do is trust her and that's why I stand up here because I trust her."

After a while, Mayune stormed down the stairs with a bag. Haru stared at her disbelief and Kaijo nods and let her pass. Shigure tries to stop Mayune but Kaijo with a potion on his hand throw it to the floor and green smoke appears. When the smoke was gone, Mayune is already out of the room. Shigure ran outside followed by Kaijo and Haru behind him.


	5. Friends

**Chapter 5: Friends**

As Maxell, Eiko and Akito walk away from the mansion, they heard a woman calling them. Sure it was, it's Awata, Mayune's mother. They walk toward her and have their greeting.

"Wait, young warriors…" They are amused to what the woman called them. Young warriors… Sounds honorable for them. "Wait, I don't want to see my daughter's face if she found out that you leave her without any goodbyes."

"Then bring our farewell to her, Lady Awata." Akito courteously said. Awata shook her head and face them again. "Don't you know that you're Mai's first friends?"

"First friends? What do you mean, Lady?" Maxell confusingly asks. Does it mean Young lady Mayune isn't friendly? She's stubborn or fake? He throws his thoughts away. Mayune has a heavenly face and attitude for everything he thinks.

"If you would like, our terrace is free to sit on. I want to talk to you actually… about Mayune. I don't really know you at all and how you met my daughter but please spend even a little of your precious time for this…" Awata pleadingly said.

"Sure! Actually, we have a lot of time!" Eiko said and they walk their way to the terrace. They sit down and Awata asks one of her maid to bring juice to them.

As Awata dismissed the maid, she returns her attention to the trio. "By the way, how did you meet my daughter?"

"Actually, it all started on this. I am crying in front of your gate that caught her attention. I told her how my older brother abandoned me…" Eiko started when Maxell cut her speech off.

"I didn't abandoned you, you inventor!"

Awata just laughed at them. "Then, what happened when Mayune found that your older brother 'abandoned' you?" Maxell reddened in embarrassment.

Eiko smiled. "She volunteered herself to help me find my foolish brother."

Maxell blurted in "You told her that I'm foolish!" Eiko laughed and looks at her brother. "Yes, and she just laughed on it."

Awata enjoyed herself to these two siblings. "What did you do when you find each other? What happened? I'm so curious."

"Well, another embarrassing moment for my big brother. She caught him together with his best friend, this merchant named Akito shouting at a merchant asking for a lower price of a claymore. And the most embarrassing part of this is that these two men let Mayune pay for their goods."

Akito also embarrassed at the statement. "But she volunteer! We didn't ask her to pay for it, right? She is just kind, I know it. We know it is embarrassing so stop laughing at us, Eiko!"

Awata laughed at them also. "You know what? Now I know why Mayune befriend with you. You are so fun to be with especially… Eiko? Is that your name? I heard them call you that." Eiko nodded in approval. Awata seems pleased. "I'm so glad to hear it from you."

"So what about Young Lady Mayune? You are going to tell us what do you mean of us being the first friends of her?" Maxell asks.

"Can you call her by her first name, swordsman? She didn't want to hear others calling her that title. She still didn't acknowledge the wealth her family has. She didn't know that her father's smith is not alone in Alberta but all over the Rune-Midgard. She can't never escape the fact she is an Auresol." Awata requested sadly. The trio look her sad also but they nod in agreement and Awata smile once more.

"Why is she trying to escape being an Auresol, Lady?" Maxell asks in confusion. "Everyone here dream to have that status in the society. Why does she didn't want to?"

"Mayune didn't tell you at first the she was an Auresol, right?" The three nod. "Like this swordsman, when people know that she belongs to a wealthy family, they started to respect her, treat her as a royalty. And with that, she didn't find friends among them."

"So that's why she always saddened when she heard Maxell talk to her like a princess." Akito said while Eiko looks at her brother. Maxell's head down feeling guilty.

"You have the point there, little merchant. So that's why you're her first friend because you respect her as a friend not just being the remaining daughter of Lord Shigure Auresol." Awata looks relieve as she sees the expressions on the travelers. They work really hard as there faces show but they have kindness in their eyes. She was happy that her daughter find friends like them. True friends as they say it.

"You can always count on us, Lady Awata!" Eiko cheered the group up. "We'll never make Mai feels down anymore!"

"But we can't promise that we can't always visit her, Lady Awata. We still have work to do. It's a shame if we always beg for her money." Maxell informed the woman in front of him. Soon their juice came. Awata looks disappointed to her maid for this late service.

"I'm sorry Lady Awata. There's a trouble inside the mansion so I can't go immediately." Explained the maid. Awata looked worried. "Trouble? What it is?"

The three look at the maid waiting for her answer. The maid swallowed a lump on her throat before she answered. "Lord Shigure… he slapped Young Lady Mayune very hard just a while ago. They quarreled about what Young Lady's decision."

Awata looked troubled. She dismissed the maid and looks at her juice. The maid immediately leaves to the mansion. Maxell looks at Awata worried while Eiko looks at the running maid and Akito didn't respond at all.

Maxell can't take it anymore so he asks Awata. "Why won't you help Mayune, Lady Awata? She's hurt by her own father. Aren't you going to take any actions about it?"

Awata shook her head. "I know that this would happen, swordsman. Mayune has already decided. A decision against ours'. I didn't know why she became rebel like her older sister. What is wrong on the way I raise my daughters? They are always out spoken and follow their own will. Why not like be their brothers? Following what is best for them and what is good." And that, she cries.

"Lady Awata, there's nothing wrong on how you raise you daughters." Awata looks up to see who is talking. The voice came from Eiko who is smiling at her. "Actually, you raise them pretty good. They are outspoken as you said. They can stand up on their own. They know how to handle difficult decision. You must be proud of having two daughters like them. We don't know what happen to Mayune's older sister but I know she is a good and kind-hearted person like Mayune. You will just soon realize that what they did today will make them a better person in the future, Lady."

Awata gently wept off her tears and smiled at Eiko. "You're also a kind-hearted person, Eiko. I hope we'll meet again after this talk." After that, they heard a sound of broken glass and green smoke came from the mansion. Awata stands up together with the three. She walks toward the door when Mayune stormed out and knocked Awata to the ground. Eiko and Akito came to her aid while Maxell run after Mayune. As soon as the two was gone, Shigure came out from the room with Haru and Kaijo following him.

"Mother!" Haru exclaimed and help her mother stand up. Kaijo looks sad while Shigure is very angry but as soon as he sees his wife on the ground, his face softened.

"What happened to you Awata? Where's Mayune?" Shigure asks Awata as soon as she stands up.

"I don't know… I was knocked down by her as she ran away. As far as I remember, the swordsman followed her, right?" she asks Eiko who looks at the direction where the two disappeared. "Yes…" Eiko answered. Awata nodded her head and shift her gaze to her husband. "What are you planning to do now, Shigure?"

Shigure looks away. "She's strong, Awata. I know she can do it. I didn't expect she will act something like that." He laughed. "And besides she has that swordsman. I guess that boy likes her, right Awata. Awata just smiles.

"Yes… After I talk with him, I know that he feels something to our daughter." Eiko looks very pleased while Akito is shocked. He didn't think it so…

Shigure looks at the merchant. "Hey boy…" Akito looks at him. "I want all of you to take a good care of my daughter, will you? Or else I'll slay you and your companions." He gets a heavy pouch on his pocket. "Take this. It worth ten million zenny. I guess it will make you satisfied enough to your journey." Akito look at the money wide-eyed. He never expected to have such money. He knew that it is a mere coin to the family but to him, it's treasure. He bow his head very low as he took

"Don't tell her that it came from me. She is too proud to accept anything from me after all of this happened. I hope she'll be alright."

She ran away as far as she could. She knows that someone is following her but she didn't bother to look behind. It may be Haru or a servant. But as long as she can hear the footsteps, she wouldn't stop.

They have gone away in the forest. He could not see anymore willows, porings, fabre or any weak monsters. He started to worry. If they didn't stop, the might get lost deep in the forest. He brings a butterfly wing with him back to Alberta. As soon as he catches her, he will use it.

"Mayune, stopped!" she heard it. It was a strange voice. It doesn't belong to Haru nor Kaijo. She knows it was not a servant. No servants or maids dare to call her by her first name. But still, it relaxes her and stopped.

She stopped at last! But before Maxell could stop his pace, he already stumbled to the ground and hit Mayune.

"Ma-Maxell! Are you alright?" He looks at her and then realized what happened. He stands up shyly and helps Mayune on her feet.

"Yeah, I guess so." He laughed at it. "I am very thankful you already stopped, Mayune. We're almost lost."

Mayune observes her surroundings. It's her first time outside Alberta. It's frightening at first but it's fun. She smiles. "This place… It's so relaxing…" She stopped and faces him. She smiled again. "Wait a minute, Maxell. You called me by my first name!"

Maxell blushes at what she said. "Um… yeah. Don't you like it? Does it sounds too offensive?"

"No, of course! Actually, it's good to hear it from you. Would you… like to… be… my friend, Maxell?" Mayune feels that blood move to her cheeks coloring it in red. It actually highlighted the mark left by her father's palm when he slapped her. Maxell notices it.

"Does it still hurt, Mayune?"

Mayune looks at him confusingly. Then she realized that he noticed the mark in her face. It is better than he noticed that she blushes at what she asks a while ago. She touches the slapped cheek and smiles at him.

"No actually. It doesn't hurt at all as I expected it. I thought more painful than this. Father is really kind to spare me."

Maxell smiles and get something from his pocket. He handed it over to Mayune. She stared at it in wonder. He chuckled but stops it when Mayune looks at her questionably.

"That's a butterfly wing, Mayune. It could bring to different places. Want to go back. It's quiet dangerous here."

Mayune nodded. Maxell crushes the thing and they transported in different place in a blink. Maxell sighed in relief as he recognized it as the plain just outside Alberta.

"Max! Mayune!" a voice of a young man was heard down the slope. Maxell looks at Mayune and nods at her. As a signal, they rush down the hill and meet the two persons below it. Eiko hugged Mayune while Maxell stands aside and walks beside Akito. As if they already know where to go, they walk their way away from Alberta.

**Authors note: Done with chapter 5! It was extremely short but I tried to maximize the details in the story. I will try to update Chapter 6 as soon as possible. Please review!**


	6. Prontera

**Chapter 6: Prontera**

As they step their feet in Prontera, they are amazed to its splendid beauty. Around them symbolizes prosperity. Mayune gasped as she observes her surroundings. She walks further to see more. Maxell and the others follow her but still looking around them. Sure, Prontera is the capital of Rune-Midgard.

Mayune turns around and faces Maxell. She almost forgot why she's here. She's going to be an acolyte. And after that, she can do her investigation a lot better.

"Do you know where can I take up my test here?"

Maxell shook his head slowly. He looks at Eiko and Akito who did the same. Mayune sighed at these gestures. She walks her way further inside until she saw a huge building.

The Prontera Castle…

She glanced at her left side and sees a sign saying the most unforgivable thing in her life. A large picture of an acolyte is drawn and beside it has a note: 'Acolyte Ayami, she's the worst acolyte Prontera ever trained. Avoid her as an example…'

She gripped her palms hard. Maxell and his companions notice it and looks at where she is facing.

"Acolyte Ayami, she's such a legend…" Akito remarked as he finished reading the note. Mayune faces him that makes him startled. Mayune gives him a quizzically look. He sighed and started explaining to her what he knew.

"Well, I am here when the 'incident' happened. I am about to be a merchant at that time and I need to deliver a package for the completion to my quest. I happened to be in Prontera so that's it. When I am about to leave this city, I've heard a voice saying 'I thy shall live again as a valkyrie, Lady Ayami'"

"Then what else?" Mayune shouted impatiently. She shook the merchant in his shoulder. She stopped when she sees the surprised look Akito throw at her. She relaxed down and her head down. "Sorry, I didn't mean that.."

Akito shrugged as if nothing happened. He can see the worried look of Maxell and confusing face of Eiko in his peripheral vision. He smiled and said.

"Don't worry about it, Mayune. I am a little bit irritating in story telling and I admit it. So where we are?"

Mayune looks at Akito relieved. "So what happened after that?"

"After I heard the voice?" Akito moves as if he was thinking. "Let me remember it…. Aha! Yeah, I saw a bunch of dead acolytes and a priestess. At the middle stands a lady acolyte who happened to be… smiling at me!"

Mayune was shocked. She was suddenly feels weak. Her older sister knows Akito? But how?

"Stop that stupid joke, Akito. It isn't funny at all!" Eiko irritatingly command. "How does this acolyte know you?"

"I'm not kidding, Eiko!" Akito exclaimed. "Why will I make that horrible joke that makes me shiver? And I don't know why she knows me or if she really knows me!"

Maxell joined the conversation. "Then why was she smiling at you?"

"Maybe she needed help, Akito…"

They turn around to look at Mayune. They all surprised at her assumption.

"What kind of help can she get from a soon-to be-merchant at that time, Mayune? And besides I don't know her!" Akito blurted in but obviously he's a little scared. Mayune thinks of his side. He's correct… What kind of help can she get from Akito? It makes her more confused than ever.

"That's enough." Maxell dismissed the topic and walks toward the guard. He seems to be asking for direction. After a while, the man is pointing right. Maxell bow courteously and thank the guard. He runs to our place.

"I know where you can be an acolyte, Mayune!"

Mayune received a little hope as she heard it. Excited, she asks where. Eiko holds her hand and smiling at her. Akito still scared at the matter talked a while ago remains in silent.

"At the cathedral, Mayune! Just the right most end of this building. There you can send your application."

Everyone cheered for her as she entered the church. But before, she thanks the trio. Maxell whisper to Akito who just nod. She sense important matter.

"You said in Alberta that you're going somewhere in a journey. So what do you plan now?"

Eiko nodded her head and answered. "We're going to level up in Sograt Desert, Mayune."

"But before that, we're heading our way to Izlude, just a walking distance from here." Maxell continued.

Mayune smiled and said. "Go now. You need to improve your skills and fighting strategies, right? Go now."

"How about you?" Akito asked when the fear subsided. "You're not familiar to the world outside Prontera. You shouldn't be left alone."

Mayune laughed softly. "Of course I will not, Akito. I read that Acolyte training is quiet long. As soon as you gained level, return here immediately as I will join you."

Eiko jumped and gives Mayune a thumb up. "We'll be back immediately, Mayune!" She looks at her older brother's weapon. "With the help of your claymore!"

Mayune then turned her back on them to resume her mission. But before she could take a step further, she faces them again.

"Oh, by the way." The trio looks at her confused. She just laugh at it later. "After you're done in your business in Izlude, pass by here please."

"We will…"


	7. Acolyte Training

**Chapter 7: Acolyte Training**

Mayune walks slowly towards the aisle. A priest is in the center, a nun is in his left and a crusader on his right. The man is looking at her smiling.

"Do you need something my child? Do you want to join the order or just to be healed? Aha! You want to learn new holy skill, right? I know one but – "

"I don't need any of those, Father…." Mayune shakes her head. "I am not yet an acolyte. I'm here to be one."

The priest nodded and opened his arms wide. "Welcome to the church, my child. If you want to be an acolyte, inquire to the priest you can find when you enter the left door facing the main entrance. Now go, the Gods are waiting for you."

Mayune, astonished to words of the priest tried to follow the said direction. When she's ready to enter, someone came out and bumped into her. She falls down the floor.

"You must be careful next time, little girl."

She looks up to see who is talking. This man could be a priest as she saw priest before (although in magazines and books only). His blond hair is neatly arranged, he has a deep set of gray eyes, and he has a fair complexion. His clothes surely good on him. After he said such words, he left her without any sorry or even help her stands up. Are all priests that stubborn and proud?

She manages to be on her feet and glances at the man once more. He may be in his early twenties or younger. He has a good face and it hides his mulish personality. She shook her head at this thought. She opens the door and finds any priest she could find.

"You want to be an acolyte? Very well, I have a little task for you. It isn't hard really. All you have to do is find a priest who is willing to warp you into the priest I want you to talk to. He will decide whether to accept you or not. Please be nice to him."

Mayune nodded and asks if she could go. The priest nodded and she stands up. Before she leaves the room, the priest stopped her.

"I have a warning for you. This priest is a little short-tempered. But once you get along with him, everything will be alright for you. Good luck!"

She bows her head in appreciation and she leaves. All she has to do is…

A priestess about her age smiles at her. She looks very nice with her dark blue hair that is tied on the sides with a ribbon.

"Do you need help? You look familiar, do I know you?"

This lady looks familiar to her, too. She knows that she sees this lady before but she can't remember. She just bows her head at her. "Yes, I need. Can you warp me to Father Kydae Suzuki?"

The priestess laughed softly. "Priest Kydae? Training to be an acolyte?"

"Um… yeah…"

The priestess giggled this time. "I'm Priestess Myra Eruno. I'm one of acolytes' mentors. How about yours?"

Mayune wondered if she will tell Myra her true identity or hide it in another name. She thinks of a better idea. Why not use other surname? How about…

"I am Mayune Kisuwa, 15 years old. Nice meeting you Myra. I hope to be assigned to you." Mayune laid her hand for a shake. Myra happily takes it.

"Oh well, I'm 21. I hate to say my age. It's not that too old but they found it suspicious to be very young for a priestess, how do you say about that?"

Mayune shrugged at the question. "If you're really that good, I will have no objection."

The priestess smiles. "Did you just say Father Kydae? The most snobbish priest in Prontera. I am warning you, Mayune. He is a type of person that loves to fail young novices."

"The priest I talked a while ago told that to me also."

"Just a little reminder…" The priestess gets a blue gem from her pocket and mutters a spell. Suddenly the blue gem sunk and it forms a portal. Mayune was amazed to this skill. "Step on the portal and you will land in your destination. Good luck, Mayune!"

Mayune did as what she was told to do. In a blink, her surrounding is changed and she was now in a middle of an island. She looks around to see any sign of a priest. Then a strong hand is placed on her shoulder. Mayune was taught of self-defense in case of emergency like this.

She abruptly holds the hand, swing it around, and her fist met the person's chin. It knocked him down on the ground. She instantly turns around who is this stranger. As she recognized the stranger, she sweated right on where she's standing.

"! You're too strong for an acolyte, girl!"

She blushed at the avowal and offers her hand to the priest. The priest just stares at her hand as he stands up by himself. Shyly, Mayune return her hand to her side. She may be inherited the strength from his father.

"So, want to be an acolyte?"

She bows her head. The young man somewhat familiar. Did she meet this man before?

The priest is silent for a while. After that, he looks at her again. "I can't think any difficult quest for you! You're strong enough to beat my quests. I never expected someone like you would enter this life!"

Neither she.

"Oh…yeah…" Aha! She now remembers that face, his blonde hair and gray eyes. It's the man she bumped before! How coincidence…

"Very well… Name?"

"Am…." Will she tell him what she told to the priestess? No other choice. "Mayune, My name is Mayune Kisuwa, 15 years old."

"Mayune? Did I hear it correctly?" She nodded. "Alright Mayune. You're an acolyte already. Since you did not scream or shriek when I touched you but instead…" He touched his back. "… you defend yourself even it is not a way of an acolyte, I'll accept you."

She jumped in joy and cheered herself up. She didn't expect this will be easy. She continues this not until she notices the surprised look of the young man to her. She stopped and blushed.

"This meeting is dismissed. I'll bring you back in Prontera." He brought out a blue gem and after a while, it turned again in a portal. This skill always amazed Mayune. She jumped in the portal followed by the priest

"It's quiet fast, Kydae" a priestess greeted him after he stepped out from the portal. "Pretty good? I bet so."

Kydae just glanced coldly at the priestess. Then he turned away and walked to his own room in the church.

"She's attractive also. Does she belong to me?"

Kydae stopped. The dark blue haired priestess seems to lowering his temper and blows him up. No way, he will give what she wants to her.

"No."

The priestess chuckled. "You're really stubborn, Kydae. I am still wondering why you are chosen to be the next high priest. You're not that holy, Priest."

Kydae stiffen. He never wants to hear any doubt about the decision of the church. He met the mocking gaze of the priestess.

"I don't know the reason why you are still bubbling there, Myra. And don't ever try to open again the topic of the incoming high priest ceremony or else I hex you."

Myra laughed totally. She then smiled at Kydae. "Your Payonese personality is showing, Kydae." She wrapped Kydae in her arms and rests her head on his back. "That's why I like you…"

"Get off at me, Myra." He removed he hands harshly and walked away.

"Hah! That Auresol girl still bothers you, right! It's been two years and maybe she is now… dead." She laugh hysterically even Kydae hold her breath out. She laughed even more as she looked at the fiery eyes of Kydae.

"Never insult Ayami, imprudent! I will really kill you!"

Myra narrowed her eyes at him. "That's a crime, HIGH PRIEST..."

Kydae removed his hand at Myra and walked away without looking back. Myra gasped for air but still she is smiling. "I will be the next high priest not you. I have done so many sacrifices just for this but still…" Myra stood up and went to her own room. The night falls in the city.

She stretched her arms happily for another beautiful day. The inn is smaller than her own room but it is still homey. Mayune opened the window and inhale fresh air.

He was still bothered about what Myra said last night. That's true. Ayami still in his mind, in his dream and may be in his heart. He didn't know how long will it last but he was sure that his heart will loved any other worthy except Myra. She is an arrogant, bastard priestess. He admitted that she is seductive but not that good enough to get him.

He appreciate this another beautiful morning in Prontera. Everyone around him bow at him as all know that he would be the next high priest. Something caught his eyes at. A lady with long straight silky light red hair flowing with the breeze. Her hands hold firmly at the window still as she lunged forward to inhale fresh air. Her crimson eyes look at the sky. He ever wonders that this petite young lady is strong as she shows to him in the training.

He leaves his vision from the young lady and focus on the way he was going. He looks at the young lady again whose name is Mayune. He observes his fair skin which probably came from an Alberta family. Alberta... He again remembers Ayami, also came from Alberta. She has darker skin than this lady. She has brownish-red hair paired with her brown eyes. Ayami has wavy hair which length is an inch below her shoulder. Aside from that, Ayami and this lady is somewhat similar.

No, that can't be. Ayami came from the most prominent and richest clan in Rune-Midgard which is Clan Auresol. While Mayune is an ordinary lady from the family of Kisuwa. It's maybe just a cause of lack in sleep.

Mayune went inside her room and wore her new clothes, clothes of an acolyte. It fits her perfectly. She looks and looks at her image in a full length mirror. As soon as she was satisfied, she climbs down the stairs and went outside. She will now start looking for Maxell, Eiko and Akito. She knows that she will be giving lots of explanations why did she use Maxell's surname. She can handle it.

Since there was no sign of the three, Mayune wandered to the city and let herself be astonished with the amazing features of Prontera which likely cannot be seen in Alberta. She was very happy to hear the different bargaining between a merchant and his costumers. She misses her family very much.

Acolyte training isn't difficult at all for her. No quest, no adventure, no hardship. She just became an acolyte in words. She found herself bored with these things.

She hadn't gone far when a girl calls her from behind. She knows the voice very well. It will only be Eiko Kisuwa. Eh... Kisuwa... Her... younger sister? She smile at the thought.

"Hey Mayune! Pretty fast! You're already an acolyte! That's great. We had just gone from Izlude and everything went well. As soon as I reach the age of ten, I will be a swordswoman like Maxell!" Eiko excitedly narrated. She giggled as she told the story.

"How's the acolyte training?" Akito inquire as he notices her robes. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks! It was very easy. I just stand and poof! I became an acolyte!" Mayune raise her hand in joy. She suddenly remembers something embarrassing. She faces Maxell. "I will confess now my sin to you Maxell..."

"Sin? What sin?" Maxell questioned. He didn't understand what does she mean by it. She didn't do anything wrong to him, as far as he knows.

She bows her head very low. "I'm very sorry, Maxell! I'm very sorry! I didn't know what to do during that time. So I have no other choice but... Please adopt me!"

Maxell was surprised at her sudden action. Adopt her? Adopt her as what? Mother? Sister? Daughter? Or... wife?

"What do you mean by that, Mayune?" Akito asked her in confusion. Even him can't understand her words.

Mayune calmed herself and face the three again. "You know... eh... You know that I don't want to be known as an Auresol, right?"

They all nod.

Mayune gasped for breath. "Then a trainer asked my full name and I use... your last name as mine also."

"WHAT!" Maxell shouted in surprised as everyone else, too. He analyzed it. His last name was Kisuwa... Mayune adopt it then her new full name is...

"I told them I'm Mayune Kisuwa. It didn't sound bad at all, right? I'm very sorry Maxell and Eiko, if I did that without your consent. I didn't really know what to do at that time. Is that... alright to you?"

"Of course, Mayune it's fine! I would be happy to be you as my older sister." Eiko said cheerfully.

"That's fine, Mayune. And besides it is only temporary." Akito supposed. "It won't last long. And who may know, you would be really a Kisuwa." Akito laughed.

Maxell go red in the face as he heard what Akito has just said. He regained his composure. "Well, everything happened happen. There's nothing we can do to that."

"Thanks Maxell! Eiko and Akito!" she bows her head very low. From afar, blue eyes are watching them.


	8. Divisions

**Chapter 8: Divisions**

"Hey Mayune. Now you're an acolyte, want to go some real work and level up?" Maxell suggested. Mayune thinks about it.

"Maybe next time. Father Orazal wants to see me today. He would give me a division among the acolytes' training. A division contains a dozen of acolytes. I want to be under the first priority under Priestess Myra."

"You've gained more friends as I see... Good for you." Akito commented and Eiko just smile.

"Alright, after we gained some experience and master some of our skills. We'll be back here for you." Maxell and his company leaves. Mayune is left standing near the front gate of Prontera.

"What are you still doing here, Mayune? You should be in the church by now. The sorting ceremony shall begin within twenty minutes."

Mayune curtsy to the person. "Thank you for reminding me again, Priestess Myra. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. I wish you to be my superior."

Priestess Myra smiled at her very sweetly. "May I accompany you Mayune?"

"It's my honor, priestess..."

"And now for Acolyte Darwon Gunakan..."

This ceremony bored Mayune. Three more acolytes to go before her name is called. It would probably take an hour that makes her sleepy. After some time, at last is her turn..

"Acolyte Mayune Kisuwa... assigned under... Father Ansan Alcuenca of Second Priority!"

Her shoulder fell. She hoped to be assigned under Priestess Myra who just sadly smiled at her. How cruel life is... Mayune thought. Too bad...

On the other hand, the blonde priest watched the light-red haired acolyte and the dark blue haired priestess. He wonders why does Myra is so interested to the Acolyte. He didn't sense something interesting about the young lady. Maybe, Myra notices the difference between Ayami and Mayune. But it won't change anything. He guessed that Mayune isn't that big threat to her.

But whatever reason Myra may have didn't bother anymore. No one will have the same fate as Ayami in the hands of Myra. No more. He has to regress Mayune from Myra. But how can he do that? Can he regain that acolyte's trust? But only one direct order from him will be enough. But that's kind of suspicious. He must think a simple but effective plan.

"As the older priest, I hereby announce the incoming declaration ceremony of Priest Kydae Suzuki to be a soon-to-be high priest. But before this event happen, Priest Kydae will be assigned in one division to be tested. And the honor will goes to..."

Kydae smiles. This is what he needed. He wishes that the chosen division will be the second priority.

"The honor will go to the Second Priority!"

Another luck came to him. He might be really blessed.

"And to add more challenge to this quest, he would pick a paper in this bowl and the name inside it will be the one he will protect for a span of time. Priest Kydae, are you ready?"

Kydae wishes that it would be Mayune. Mayune please... Mayune...

Myra looks very angrily to the events that are happening. The first thing is that Mayune didn't belong to her division. Second is that the incoming declaration ceremony is coming near and still Kydae is their choice. And lastly is that Kydae might pick up Mayune's name and it will ruin her plan.

Kydae pick a piece of paper and handed it over to Father Orazal. "Let's see..." Kydae is very nervous. Just spit it out whoever may that be.

"Mayune Kisuwa!" the Gods really don't allow evil to reign over good. He thanks Odin for this blessing.

She wasn't sure what is happening now but she was awaken by the calling of her name. She sits down properly ready to apologize at her manner. The priest namely Kydae Suzuki went over her and bows her head. Stunned, she bows her head also in respect.

"It's an honor to protect you, Acolyte Mayune." Hey, what happened? How long did she sleeps? What will she answer? Wait, this thing will do...

"The honor is mine, Priest Kydae."

"WHAT! YOU WILL JOIN ME WHEREVER I GO!" Mayune was shocked to hear the priest's condition. Just a while ago, this priest explained to her what happened in the church. And now he wants to be with her what matter she had to attend.

"Of course, Mayune. It's my job. I'm here to protect you so I need to stay with you always. And besides, having me with your side will ease the priesthood training for you. Isn't that good for you?"

"Oh well, you have the point but..."

"You forgot to respect your superior..." Kydae smile inside but still serious looking outside. He found amusing quarrelling with this Acolyte. But still, he couldn't find any interesting matter that will affect Myra.

Mayune bows her head lowly. As soon as the priest couldn't see her face, she raises an eyebrow in irritation. When she faces the priest again, she looks in apologizing manner.

"Sorry, Priest Kydae for my behavior."

Kydae nodded his head and walk back and forth. "Good... From you own safety; you will always follow my instructions, clear?"

"Very well..." Mayune control her rising temper and manages to fake a smile.

"What is the schedule of your division today?" Kydae inquired. Mayune opened a small notebook and scan for details. As soon as she found the right page, she read it aloud.

"Schedule of second priority for today: this afternoon, the second priority will take a tour outside Prontera. It will take about two hours. After that, we will be heading to a public infirmary and help the priests that is assigned to heal injured patients then..."

"Stop." Mayune stopped instantly. She is like a robot which is remote control. Whatever he's master wishes to do with her, she will obey with no objection. Is this a punishment for all her deeds?

"I had enough for this morning. I want to take a rest. Show me the way to the place you're spending your night."

"You will sleep in MY room!" Mayune shouted. She only receives soft laughter.

"Of course not. I just wanted to check your place. I just remember it when I speak on resting. Why won't we go now?"

Mayune sighed and walk toward an inn.

In a dark spacious room, a lady is sitting on a high chair like a throne. She laughed on her demonic voice, sweet but deadly. The laughter echoed in the place.

"This is great! Priest Kydae was assigned to protect an acolyte for the completion of his training... Now I know... A very good plan..." And then she laughed again. A lady went in and kneeled before the lady.

"My Lady, she is now outside waiting. Shall we let her in?"

"Of course!" The other lady left. After a while, a young lady wearing a dark violet dress due to the less light of the room. Her hair is loose and show a wavy style. It was darker than it seems to be. The young lady smiled very sweetly at the woman in the throne.

"What do you need from me now, My lady?"

The one they are calling My Lady smiled back. "Your skill is invulnerable and so your cooperation is needed."

The young lady smiled in understanding. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Eliminate the Acolyte Priest Kydae is protecting."

The young lady chuckled and looks mockingly at the older woman. "I have so many plans for that girl but I know your plan and it is really nice..."

"It is very easy for you to do since you also belong to the church, priestess..."

The priestess laughed. "Even I'm not, My Lady... I will eliminate that clumsy girl smoothly. Oh, how I wanted to see the disappointed face of Kydae and the church! At last, I could revenge to that damn priest and his dream! I can't wait!"

The other lady laughed as well. They are both celebrating for their incoming victory against Kydae.

"My back ache and everything on me! That division is surely strict!" Mayune blurted to herself as she sat down on a bench around Prontera. She touched the side of her. "I don't expect that angeling is very strong! Her appearance is a big joke! I only guessed she is as strong as poring, the only difference is that it have wings!"

Her side aches again. "It's still hurts. I don't have enough mastery in the skill so I don't heal this well. But it's good to know that I can escape that priest's presence..."

"Who told you so?"

Mayune sighed as she turn around and face the priest. The Priest sits down beside her.

"I thought to be alright to let you fight on your own so I pretended that I don't see you run away. But look at what happen to you. You're injured the whole day without the proper healing."

Mayune remove her hand in her waist and looks at the starry night. "I can handle myself in these kinds of situations. I choose to have it alone so this is what I've got..."

The priest positions his hand near the wound and heals it. The pain is nowhere to feel. "Do you feel fine now than before?"

Mayune blushes. This priest is attractive when he softens his moody face. "Y-yeah.. Thank you."

The priest rested his head to the back of the bench staring at the sky. "How does the training goes? So far so good? Does the method too harsh?"

"No... It's fine... Actually, Father Arsan is not that strict at all. The training is not that difficult and challenging since we only belong to the Second Priority. That's why I seek a more challenging opponent but I don't expect that it would be too much than I can."

Kydae stands up and laid his hand to Mayune. "To avoid this kind of accident, I'll walk you to your room at the inn. Just to be sure. Would that mind you?"

Mayune shook her head and smiles at the priest. "No... it's an honor..."


	9. First Battle

**Chapter 9: First Real Battle**

"We had enough for today, Akito! Let's head back to the city!"

Akito gives his last slash to a Muka and then it was killed. After that he walks towards Maxell and Eiko. He gives them a warm smile.

"Sure! It's getting late at night also. Mayune must be worried about us now. She is such a very caring friend, isn't she?"

Eiko grinned at his expense. "Oh yes! She is a Kisuwa, remember?"

They all laughed as they made their way to Prontera. As they reached the city, it was nearly midnight.

Maxell continues to glance on their backs. He senses something wrong about the air, the atmosphere, the whole city. As if a pandemonium will just about to be broke out.

"What's wrong Maxell?" Eiko asked his older brother who is gazing at the Prontera's main gate.

Maxell looks away from the gate to his way. He shook his head and tap Eiko's back. "It's nothing, Eiko. I'm just thinking of something worthwhile tomorrow outside. I'm just thinking to invite Mayune to train her skills in the fields."

Eiko smiles and runs towards the inn. Akito walks side by side with Maxell and as soon as Eiko is gone, he turned to face his friend.

"Oh really? Is what you are thinking really that nice or awful?" Akito smirked behind the shadow in his face. "You aren't that shaking if it was for good..."

"You know me well, Aki... I presume that you know the reason why I didn't tell to Eiko, right?"

Akito places his hand to Maxell's shoulder. "Do you doubt my social skill for that, Maxell Kisuwa?" Akito chuckled. "You shouldn't be. I'm the best at those matters, remember?"

Maxell absently nodded his head in approval. They reached the inn with Eiko in the door and waving happily at them. The swordsman just sighed as he enters the building. The innkeeper bows low at them as she motions the way to Mayune's room. The innkeeper knows them in fact a friend of Akito so she really knows who are they visiting.

Only one knock was needed to open the door. Mayune smiles at them cheerfully as she let them inside her room. The room contains two beds and one bathroom. Sometimes, Eiko was staying at her when it was late at night.

"You're late!"

Akito bows at her and then scratches his head. "Sorry Mayune. We didn't notice the time..."

Mayune crosses her arms in front of her. "Oh really? By the way, are you going to stay this night in the inn?"

Eiko throws herself to the bed. She closes her eyes and smiled. "If that's alright for you, Mayune. I'm really tired watching them and running away from enemies."

Mayune laughed. "When did I say 'no'? Running away? What is the use of the two men with you? Display?"

"Hey, that's a good compliment Mayune!" Maxell laughed and so Mayune. Akito just smiled as he looks at Eiko. Eiko sounds asleep in the bed. She might be really tired.

"Time to call it a day, boys! Off to your own room now!" Mayune happily ordered. She accompanied them to the door. She gave them last wave of hands before she closes the door. She took a last glance at the sleeping Eiko and then she sleeps on her own bed. She was relaxed that this day is so peaceful.

Not too long...

A woman wearing a black coat which is unbuttoned and a man in black hood standing at the top of a wall near the Eastern gate of Prontera. The woman has a mauve short hair, slim. She wore short jeans, only an inch below her hips and her upper dress cut short that shows her belly under the coat. She is wearing a pair of knuckles on both of her hand reaching upon her arms. On one of her hand is an axe.

The man has a raven-colored hair. His hood hides his body only showing his face. He is holding a rare staff which is almost a legend. They are both looking as the main Prontera Gate.

"Fools! Why in the heck they leave this area without any guards?" the woman blurted in. The woman complained more but the man still in silent as if formulating a plan as his vision gazing around the city.

"There are guards here but you killed all of them."

The woman laughed hard. She sways her axe on the wind, slashing the air back and forth. She examined the axe as she smiled very pleased.

"You're always serious Orazal. Still in bad mood for having the priestess to our guild?"

Orazal eyes his companion coldly. "I care the less, Elekor. She wouldn't affect anything. But as long as she is staying out of my way." He jumped down and leaves Elekor above. He then vanished in darkness. Elekor grinned as she follows the man.

They walk through a narrow hallway and scan the surrounding. They reached the Prontera main gate after some minutes of walking. The man mutters a spell and the guards were instantly killed, still smoking from the attack. The woman finds the key and opened the gate to Prontera. Several huge monsters are entering the city. An alarm is released.

"Hey what's happening!" annoyed scream of just-awaken Akito. He saw Maxell by the window, seem to be talking to someone out there. After a while, Maxell turned to him.

"Golems attack the city. I'm just talking to Mayune and ask her to bring Eiko to a safe place. We're going to fight the monsters."

Akito hides himself under the blanket. "Are you serious! Golems are too strong for us! Peco-peco is hard to kill, how about golems? We should hide with Mayune, ya know!"

Maxell remove the blanket and drags Akito downstairs. They are meet by Mayune and Eiko with the innkeeper, Kaolla.

Mayune bows her head low at them. "Please be careful. We'll be heading to the church. I'll bring Kaolla with us. We'll be waiting for you there."

Maxell taps Mayune's shoulder and run outside with Akito is yelling. Kaolla looks at her worried.

"We better go, Ms. Mayune. This inn is located near the fountain and the monsters must be heading toward this way."

Mayune holds Eiko by hand and open the door. The people outside are all in panic running around, back and forth, never know where they are heading. Mayune looks more to see some swordsmen, knights and crusaders running toward the gate. As soon as the crowd lessens they run toward the church.

She suddenly feel that Eiko is breathing hard and Kaolla is slowing down. It is still dawn and everyone are still recharging their energy. No wonder why they are very tired.

"We're near everybody! Just hang on a little longer!"

They almost reached the end of the road when a woman jumped in front of them, swaying her axe. This hits Eiko in her left leg causing her to fall to the ground. Kaolla kneeled before Eiko while Mayune holds her mace in fighting stance.

"Oh dear Acolyte, pray now for your life!" the woman removes her coat. Mayune widen her eyes in shock to realize that the woman standing before her was a blacksmith. Same as her family.

This will ease the battle. Mayune watched her father practiced his skills in their backyard. She saw some techniques and skills of a blacksmith. Axe is heavy and difficult to control. They need two hands to handle an axe. But it is too sharp and it can cut anything in one slash. Even with some knowledge, this battle will be so difficult.

Mayune cast a spell that decrease the agility of her enemy for a while and then increases hers. The other woman grinned as she lunged to attack Mayune. Mayune shielded her self with her mace. Incredible! Still under her spell but this woman is still moving faster than she does!

"Surprised isn't it? I'm not an ordinary blacksmith as you see. I master my skills well and I reached the highest level. Still, I appreciate your effort but sadly it will you will fail only in VAIN!" The woman laughed as she jumped away to her, ready for another attack.

She must to think something. She glances at Eiko and sees that her wound is bleeding profusely and she is now unconscious. Kaolla is supporting her, preventing her to fall to the ground. She must heal Eiko first and let them run away. Her healing ability won't cure the wound but still, it can stop it from bleeding.

The woman sways her axe towards her head but Mayune quickly duck over and kicks the woman on her belly. She releases a powerful punch to the woman's face and hit her back with the mace. Alright, Mayune, shows your blacksmith blood.

Mayune run over to Eiko and heal her wounds. It stopped bleeding and orders Kaolla to bring Eiko to the church. Kaolla hesitantly say yes and run away. Mayune stands up and faces the blacksmith again.

The blacksmith spit blood and smiles at her. "You're pretty good at fighting. Are you sure you're an acolyte? You seems not be. Hah! Not too bad for a beginner but still..."

The mauve haired woman throws her axe at her. Mayune sidestep to avoid the attack but then realized it's only a trap. The blacksmith is now at her back smiling widely at her. She only felt a blade was tuck on her back and the woman jumped away. She manages to stands up but only be slashed by the flying axe on her arms. She kneeled again. Before she could react, the blacksmith is holding her now on her throat. The mauve haired woman laughed.

"Too bad for you. It's seems that you're too young to die. For your own contentment, I'll let you remember who killed you, little acolyte. I want you to remember the name well, girl. It's Elekor..."

"Bring her down!"

Mayune is now shorting on air. She didn't have the strength anymore to see who talked. She just passed out when the blacksmith throws her on the ground. There is one thing she is still can recall, the name of her first battle... Elekor...

Elekor chortle at the order. "If that's what you want, then go." She throw the unconscious Mayune to the ground hitting a wall.

"Oops... I guess it's too strong, isn't it?"

Kydae gritted his lower lip as he watched what Elekor did to the acolyte. He ready himself in a fighting position. He was expecting for the blacksmith to get her axe but instead, she places it in her back and walks toward Mayune.

"I would love to play with you Priest but sadly I was only ordered to exterminate this Acolyte." She chuckled and kicks Mayune which makes the acolyte choke more blood. Elekor walked away to the dark still laughing at her victory. She blows a whistle and all the monsters disappear.

He ran immediately to Mayune and checks her pulse. Her heart is beating slower than usual and she loses a lot of blood. She also receives a lot of minor wounds and fractures. There are deep cuts on her arms and her back. Kydae gathered his remaining energy and heal the wounded acolyte. He carries her in his arms and moves towards the church.

"Mayune!" Kaolla ran toward Kydae with Mayune in his arms. She almost cry but Kydae stopped her. He ordered her to rest but she refuses. She told him that she can't rest from all the events happened. And so, the priest suggested to her that she stay with Eiko since she was alone. Kaolla agreed and left to Eiko's room. He carry Mayune in his own room.

"Dammit! I know it's all my fault! It's a set-up! It's all Myra's plan, I know it!" Kydae blurted as soon as he laid Mayune in the bed. He looks at the face of the young lady.

"Myra acted that she was interested on you so I will be alarmed. She must be laughing when I am assigned to protect you. It's going all according to her plan. She then will kill you or hire somebody else to do the dirty job for her. After that, the church will decide that I'm not worthy so then Myra will replace me for the position of the high priest. Clever idea... Why did I let myself to gone this far? And now this innocent lady is suffering because of the decision. Stupid self."

Maxell is about to stab an enemy when it disappear right before his eyes. He looks around to see that they all gone in a flash. Sounds weird.

"Hey Maxell. I didn't expect that we can fight those monsters. See? I killed five of them" Akito proudly presents his bloody sword. Maxell didn't bother to check it our as he observes his strange surrounding. Akito at last notices it and begun to wonder.

"What's now, Max? Another weird assumption from you?"

Maxell shook his head. "No, Akito. It seems that the monsters' real target isn't the city. It is something else, I know."

"Like what?"

Maxell faces his friend. "A person? It could be a person, Akito! Or a precious treasure. Anything similar. How about their leader has a long-time enemy in this place and killed him? He used these monsters to distract the soldiers so he could finish his goal smoothly. I have a point in that right?"

Akito just laughed on him. "You have a wide imagination, Maxell! You just need a long sleep to recharge your energy. Ha, ha, ha...! Let's pretend you're right, I'm sure their leader isn't assassin..."

"Why...?"

Akito taps Maxell's back. "No assassin would ever do that, man. No coward would pass the assassin test, 'ya know?"

Maxell removes his friend's hand. "I have a guess, Akito. You tried to be an assassin but you failed, right?"

"How can you say?"

"Because you're a coward acting so great!" Before Akito stabbed him to death, Maxell already ran for his life.

_**Mayune...**_

"Mayune?"

_**Mayune...**_

"Who are you? Why do you know me?"

_**I know a lot about you, Young Lady Auresol...**_

"Who are you! What do you want from me!"

_**Not now, young lady. You're first battle is pretty good for an acolyte. You should go for being a monk. You could be a healer and a fighter...**_

"Monk? A healer at the same time fighter? Interesting..."

_**Yes, interesting... It's what you like, isn't it? But sadly you can't enter the church.**_

"Why can't I? Monks are servants of the church, right? They also have the right to enter the cathedral!"

_**Don't be so hot, Mayune. If that is what you want, I prefer you to be a priestess just like Kydae. Be influential as him and whatever information you wishes to have will come near you...**_

"Really? Even sacred data about Ayami Auresol?"

_**Your sister? Of course...**_

"I'm just wondering where I am and who are you."

_**Where you are? You are in your deepest thoughts and fear. And who I am? Let's just say I'm just a concerned citizen about your progress...**_

"What will I call you then? And when did I met you? How? Why? Why are you so concerned about my progress? Can you give me your background?"

_**What will you call me? Are you asking for my name? Just call me Chu-Ske. Sounds weird, right? But that's how they call me. When did I meet you? We haven't really... I am talking to you now because of our future meeting... when you become stronger than you are. I am so concern because it's my job. Background? When I enter this job, I am nothing but a helpless soul in a meadow waiting for someone who will adopt me...**_

"Chu-Ske? Yes, weird. We haven't met but you know a lot about me? Is this only an imagination? Why am I hallucinating? Where's my friends? Why am I with you today!"

_**A little patience... Don't you know that you're seriously injured? Half-living, half-dead? Can't you remember your first battle? Your battle with the blacksmith named Elekor? And how the priest saves you from death? I am a chooser of Slain. I am waiting for the soul of those who were chosen. But I would admit you're special. You're searching for us instead of us to you. You're different from others. That's why we have this conversation.**_

"I don't understand. If that is the case, why can't I remember something about a battle? A priest saved me? Are you talking about Kydae? I... can't... remember... Why?... Chosen? Me? Why am I still sleeping? Why won't I wake up? Tell me!"

_**I understand... You can't remember the event that took your life, Mayune. It's fate... But since you will still live, I will let you know.**_

"Wait! When will I be back to normal?"

_**As soon as you want it. You are the master of your own self. No one can't take it away from you. When you wishes to be back on your world, it will be... Just concentrate and your mind will start to work. Well... everyone passes this part of life. And it mostly happen during their first battle. So sad...**_

"So if I wish to wake up, then I will?"

_**I let you understand the rest. I hope to meet you soon. I am so excited to know what differ you from others, even to me. What is so special about you. Your friends are waiting for you now. The priest didn't rest after he healed you. He hasn't recharges his energy for the other injured people. He is staying beside you very worried if you will wake up. Remember? In your life remains his dream of becoming a High Priest.**_

"Kydae! Yes... If I died, he will be removed in the list of becoming High Priest. His dream will shatter. And also my own... How can I find out the real story behind my sister lost? I should live for everybody..."

_**Do you remember Eiko? She is injured because she is stabbed by the blacksmith. She was safe now because of your healing. Eiko is awake now and waiting for you to follow. She is blaming herself for your injury. That if you didn't heal her, maybe your enemy won't steal a chance of standing up. If you died, she will feel guilty and so Maxell and Akito for leaving you alone. Even Kaolla because she thinks she didn't do a nice job. Will you let them feel that way?**_

"Why are you asking me to live anyways?"

_**You have your mission. It is that simple. And accomplishing your mission is a completion of mine. Related, isn't it?**_

"Leave me now alone. I have to concentrate to live again. Do I really died?"

_**No... just almost.**_

"Thank you Chu-Ske for helping me. I don't know your real intention but as long as you do no harm, I will trust you always."

_**Glad to hear...**_


End file.
